


cream

by slayersfan132



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag This, I REGRET NOTHING, Mind Manipulation, Monster Rape, Monster porn, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Riding, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, the Science defeated the Man, this boy really should have just walked home, unfortunately he is a man of Science, very explicit hide your kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayersfan132/pseuds/slayersfan132
Summary: Time stopped. It seemed to be - observing him? Looking at him? He felt those eyes again, and only once his own adjusted did he realize that it was one singular eye, directly in front of him, that watched with one massive black pupil.--in other words, i decided knb didn't have enough tentacles





	1. cream

**Author's Note:**

> "some part of my brain decided there was not enough monster porn in the knb fandom, ..."  
> "I'm sorry I must have read that wrong ... because I could have sworn I saw MONSTER PORN written there"
> 
> i'm sorry pro

“See you tomorrow, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi called as the guard duo split at an intersection, waving and smiling. They’d just come back from a game, and Mibuchi had split off from the other two Uncrowned Kings to walk their kouhai part of the way home. While Seijuurou appreciated the escort, and enjoyed Mibuchi’s company, he didn’t quite relish in the motherly treatment he’d been subjected to.

Despite his indignance towards Mibuchi’s care and protectiveness, though, he did feel quite a bit more lonely as he continued walking home by himself.

Over the course of the past few days - perhaps even a week or two - Seijuurou had grown increasingly concerned that he was being followed on his walk home from club activities. At first he assumed it was because of some tension arising regarding his father’s company, and he had requested that the chauffeur escort him home for the first several days. That tension died down, however, and still he felt as though he was walking with a large, vibrant target on his back. Thus, Mibuchi had begun to walk with him. Usually, the renowned shooter walked him directly to his doorstep, but today Mibuchi’s mother had requested help with additional house chores.

So, Seijuurou walked alone. His breath billowed in the air; he noted that he would have to buy a gift for Murasakibara’s birthday, since it was quickly approaching, and reminded himself to start bringing his coat with him to school.

A chill ran down his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He glanced behind him, as had become his paranoid habit. There was nothing, but he felt like there were eyes on him. He was in one of Kyoto’s richer neighborhoods, with expensive hotels and apartments stacked side-by-side. Few of these people were old enough to have invested in children yet, so he was often the only one walking the streets past 18:00.

He jumped when he felt a rush of movement, and turned to glance into a dimly lit alleyway. He saw something there, something in the shadows that seemed to slither, to writhe. Seijuurou knew better than to approach - because he felt that this was what had been watching him for so long now - but his curiosity was overpowering. It didn’t seem like something to be afraid of.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the flashlight.

For just a moment, there was a flash of color and of movement so fast he couldn’t catch it with his eyes. It appeared cream in color, but it wasn’t human. It was too fast to be human, and seemed to be repulsed by the light. Seijuurou shot a glance behind him, then set his school and sport bag aside to step farther into the alleyway. He walked slowly, carefully illuminating any obstacles - a dumpster or two, an old rusty bike.

“Is anyone there?” he asked timidly, stopping before he stepped too far in. Pursing his lips, he took a few steps backwards, more towards the nearest streetlight without backing out entirely, and he turned off the flashlight. “Sorry, is the light hurting your eyes? It’s okay, you can come out.”

While his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he took another step back. He felt the eyes again. Something was watching him. Once it started to feel menacing, he began to back away slowly, retreating while reaching for his phone flashlight once again.

Before he could tap the button, something smacked his phone from his hand. Another something grabbed at his other wrist, smooth but dry with a skin-like texture. At least - until it suctioned onto his wrist and pulled him into the darkness with surprising force.

He cried out in surprise. His other wrist was caught, too, and before he could yell for help, another odd limb-like structure pressed itself past his lips and muffled any noises he may have made.

“What the hell,” he wanted to say, but instead it came out as a muffled growl.

It moved too fast for his disoriented eyes to follow, slamming him against a wall. He realized abruptly that these were  _tentacles_ \- tentacles with suckers that latched onto his wrists and ankles and tongue until he was helplessly restrained by whatever this creature was.

“What the _fuck,_ ” he thought this time, because it was ripping open his clothes and giving a horrible gurgling noise that could only be described as impatient.

Time stopped. It seemed to be - observing him? Looking at him? He felt those  _eyes_ again, and only once his own adjusted did he realize that it was one singular eye, directly in front of him, that watched with one massive black pupil. He tried to scowl, and then choked as the tentacle shoved its way down his throat, curving to push its way down.

Seijuurou tried to scream, his eyes welling with tears. It _burned_. His chest burned with the pressure, and he desperately struggled against the grip, trying to pull a tentacle off of his wrist. Then, as though understanding it was causing pain, it pulled all the way back out, although it threatened to push back in when his lips parted to cry for help.

“What the fuck,” he whispered for real this time, his chest heaving for breath. “What the fuck, what the fuck, oh my god - ” and then one of the tentacles brushed over his hair. He was startled into silence.

Nothing was happening except...well, observing, he guessed. The tentacle slowly ruffled his hair, and the eye seemed honed in on it. Did it like the texture? The color? Seijuurou’s skin probably felt the same as the monster’s own, and he was starting to pick out the cream color again - lighter than his own summer tan by a few shades. His hair, though. A different texture entirely, pinkish red in color.

“What are you going to do to me?” he asked fearfully, again starting to pull and try to escape, and he turned his face away from that peering eye, turned away from the tentacle prodding at his lips. He tried to scream, but before it grew to more than a yelp, his head was violently jerked back and suddenly filled up with the limb once again.

Then, he was moving - he was being moved. His torn clothes were discarded on the concrete pavement in the alley, his legs were being spread apart, and his panic was muffled. The suckers caught on his tongue, pulling at it.

All of the suckers latched on, suddenly. He tasted it before he felt it - the odd tentacles starting to secrete something, something that tasted ridiculously sweet at first, then bitter like coffee. The texture was all wrong. Thick and creamy, oozing like slime once it mixed with his saliva. Seijuurou tried to cough, tried to eject it, but the tentacle was unrelenting, pushing farther down his throat.

Gagging, he was forced to swallow it down, and again the creature fell still. Its limbs still suckered onto his tongue, to his ankles and wrists, its entire body secreting the fluid, smearing it over his skin. Seijuurou didn’t realize what the purpose was until he felt his skin start to heat up, felt his mind start to go hazy, and he yelped in panic. His eyes caught on his phone, discarded with his clothes, and he tried to lean down to reach for it before being yanked back up helplessly.

More tentacles emerged from the monster, wet with the same fluid, rubbing against his chest. These ones were different. There were no suckers to be found, and they were smaller than the ones that entrapped him. He didn’t truly realize the difference, though, until two came up and flared open like flower petals, latching around his nipples and _sucking_.

He felt another rubbing against his soft dick, and then opening up to engulf that, and he inexplicably moaned. The fluid secretions were intoxicating; he felt like he was going insane, struggling less and less.

Seijuurou’s eyes drifted shut. He didn’t resist when the monster pushed his knees up to his chest, keeping his legs spread apart, and as something pressed against his ass he began to suck on the tentacle in his mouth, eagerly swallowing down the substance.

Evidently pleased, the suckers detached from his tongue, allowing him to swirl it around the tentacle and suck harder. His hips jerked forward. The monster made a noise somewhere between a whistle and a purr, pushing a couple of thin, tendrillar limbs into his ass to begin to stretch it.

_Different types,_  he had the capacity to think as he arched back against the rough wall and tried to push himself down harder against the tentacles.  _For different purposes._ Moaning, his voice still muffled by the thick tentacle in his throat, he curved up from the wall to begin to steadily fuck himself on the tendrils, and as he swallowed down more of the fluid, he felt the tentacle encircling his cock perform the same motion. Crying out, he came, his entire body tensing up, squeezing reflexively, then going limp.

The monster did not wait for him to recover. Sensing that he stopped moving, it began to fuck his mouth insistently, pulling his legs farther apart and sliding a thicker limb into his ass. This one, he recognized through the haze, was the same kind that currently sucked at his nipples and cock. Whimpering, his thighs twitching in protest, he felt overstimulation rip through his body as his rectum was soundly cleaned out in its entirety.

_Fuck, fuckfuckfuck._

It didn’t pause until he felt as though he’d been completely emptied, and he was crying, shaking with pain. It didn’t seem to actively want to hurt him unless he struggled, and so when he went completely stiff and began to cry, it was still, and pulled out of his mouth to let him breathe.

_How does it...know? Where the hell did this thing come from? How does it know how I feel?_

He didn’t cry aloud, just gasped for breath and twitched for a little while. Once the burn faded away, and his skin no longer tingled, he jerked his hips forward again, and all movements picked back up. His mouth was full again, once more with the taste of coffee, but the shape was different this time, more resembling a tongue than anything else, exploring inside his mouth and twisting around his own tongue. Pulling, tasting.

Seijuurou whimpered, his mind completely giving out on him. Sensing this, the monster released his hands, and he reached to pull the tentacle in his mouth closer, pumping the slimy surface and encouraging it to fuck his throat, while he braced himself against the wall with the other to continue to fuck the slick, twisting limbs in his ass, all pushing farther and farther.

When they pulled out, his eyebrows knitted together, his mouth hanging agape as the tentacle pulled back from his mouth, too. He wasn’t sure why at first, until something much larger than the other tentacles was pressing against his ass. Hotter, more slippery, covered in blunt barbs that he was sure would feel godly. He could only assume it was the monster’s cock; he jerked down against it, panting, desperate, trying to encourage it to move faster.

“Fuck me,” he groaned, and ran a hand through his hair to push it back from his face. “Fuck me,  _fuck_  me, _please_.”

It ruffled his hair again, then pushed itself abruptly inside of him, and when he arched back and nearly screamed, his voice was muffled once again, a tentacle shoving itself down his throat. The tentacle pressing into his ass, thrusting and twisting inside of him, was shorter than the others, but so so much thicker that it more than made up for it, and within moments he felt like he’d completely lost his mind.

Seijuurou was rammed up against the wall, his legs stretched so far apart it hurt, his eyes half open but unfocused, as he gagged and moaned. The monster began to assault him anew, its entire body twisting around him and driving him mad with each pull and thrust, assaulting every sensitive nerve he had.

He squeaked, tried to move with it; it beat at his prostate ruthlessly once it recognized its function, recognized that it made Seijuurou writhe and cry in pleasure. Again it forced him to choke down his own scream as he came a second time, this time spilling all over his torso. One tentacle began to suck it up while the monster continued to pound against him, then seemed to hit its breaking point, giving a high-pitched, hollow whistle - like a whale.

Seijuurou suddenly felt incredibly full - full of something more liquidy than his own cum, but filling him up nonetheless, hot inside his body before he was set down and it all began to spill out, little by little. The monster was still cumming, though, covering his face and chest. The redhead stuck his tongue out to catch some of it, and gave a low, hoarse moan at the sweet taste.

The monster shuffled away from him, and he whimpered. It came back with the towel from his sport bag (dragging both bags behind it). The cloth was still wet from his earlier shower, still smelling of his shampoo. Setting these things aside for the moment, the monster insistently scooped up some of its cum and force-fed it to its human victim. Seijuurou wasn’t entirely unwilling, but his jaw ached and he couldn’t swallow properly, so some still dribbled out from his lips.

It was an addicting flavor, and if he could move his body at all he would have gladly swallowed all of it down - would have let the creature fuck him again, honestly. Once the monster decided he’d ingested enough of it, it shuddered, rippled, then tossed the towel over him and disappeared.

He laid there in the shadows, slowly growing more and more aware of himself and what had happened, and growing more aware that it was freezing cold outside. His body ached. He was exhausted beyond comprehension. Just as he was starting to drift off to sleep, shivering, he heard familiar voices and footsteps approaching, noticed his phone buzzing.

“I split up with him a few hours ago. I shouldn’t have abandoned him, he’s been so worried about it... Oh, why won’t he answer his calls? Sei-chan, come on...”

“Oh my god. Reo-nee, oh my god, he’s right over there.”

“Where - ?” A gasp, running footsteps, and there were delicate and warm hands lifting his head up from the ground. “Sei-chan, Sei-chan, can you hear me? Are you okay?”

“What the fuck? Was he raped? What are these ring shapes?”

“Eikichi, shh. Sei-chan, dear, please. Are you okay?”

_I will be,_  Seijuurou thought, and didn’t bother trying to focus his vision. Giving a jagged cough that made his throat burn, he shut his eyes and passed out.


	2. milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "we're in tokyo now, boys"
> 
> it's kuroko's turn

Tetsuya smacked Kagami’s hand away from his exposed side, his face blank. “I’m not ticklish, Kagami-kun. I’ve told you already.”

“I don’t know anyone who isn’t ticklish, you’ve gotta be lying. I’m just trying to prove it.” Kagami had been trying to tickle Tetsuya for the past two days whenever he saw the opportunity - to no avail, as his best friend had cleverly dodged the maneuver each time. “If you aren’t ticklish, why do you keep dodging?”

“I don’t want you to touch me with your sweaty palms.” Kagami was always a raging sweaty beast whenever they got done with practice, and Tetsuya preferred to stay away from that as much as possible.

Kagami scoffed, but went back to grab his things and head towards the shower. “Damn your stubbornness, Kuroko. You’re going to shower anyway. Shouldn’t matter~” He stuck his tongue out, and Tetsuya did the same. The rest of the team went for the showers, mostly just rinsing themselves down to change into proper clothes and go home. Kagami stripped and followed suit, followed shortly by Tetsuya.

Seeing as he wouldn’t have time to shower when he got home, what with his grandmother insisting he clean up before he had any friends over, Tetsuya intended to wash his body in the school showers. Akashi had texted him a few days ago asking when a good time to meet up would be, saying he had something he needed to talk about, and so they arranged it for Friday night, taking into account the three hour train from Kyoto and how busy Akashi usually was.

Something had seemed off with him, Tetsuya reflected, waving goodbye to Furihata and Hyuuga. They’d spoken over the phone, and Akashi’s voice had been shaky and hoarse, like he’d just been in a long meeting where he had to yell over a crowd of people. Needless to say, Tetsuya was worried, and insisted that Akashi come over as soon as possible for them to discuss.

One of the lights in the shower room fizzled out. Both he and Kagami jumped. Not five minutes later, the other one went out.

“Well, shit,” Kagami chuckled. “Gave me a heart attack. I’ll tell Coach they’ve gotta change the bulbs.” As he shut off his shower, toweling his hair dry, he paused with a scowl. “Weird, though, since this school’s only like three years old.”

“Maybe the bulbs are just bad,” Tetsuya replied, raising his voice over his own shower. Kagami shrugged, slinging his towel over his shoulder and heading back into the main locker room to change and go. Tetsuya watched him leave, then finished rinsing his body and began to wash his hair, taking his time. His family would probably already be cleaning by now, paranoid about having an Akashi in their home, so hopefully by the time he got home there wouldn’t be much left to do except clean his room (pointlessly).

He sighed, the noise echoing and lilting with the water spray. The acoustics in this particular area of the locker room had always been so nice; he wished he could take advantage of it, but unfortunately his singing voice was average at best. Kagami sang sometimes, though - American pop tunes, mostly - and it sounded nice.

_Speaking of..._

He felt something poke at his side, and smacked it away. “Kagami-kun, how impolite of you. It could at least wait until after I’ve put on clothes.” There was no response. He scowled, glancing over his shoulder and then going completely still. “Kagami-kun...?”

Kagami was not there. Tetsuya peeked back towards the lockers, and - only his things were left behind. So then...what had poked him?

The shower room wasn’t completely dark, with a stripe of fluorescent light illuminating the center, but it wasn’t as well-lit as before - in fact, there seemed to be an odd bluish tint to everything. Tetsuya began to feel anxious. Nothing was there. He turned back around, intending to shut the water off and go back to his things, and when his foot moved it hit a mass of something large and squishy. He jumped backwards, nearly losing his footing on the wet floor.

His eyes widened. There was a very faint glow, a milky blue colored... _thing_  sitting there on the floor, shifting like it was breathing. Tetsuya hurriedly stepped away. Underneath the sound of the shower spray that left little dents in the malleable body, he could hear some kind of squelching noise. The slimy mass was getting bigger, stretching closer towards him, and he realized that it was climbing up from the shower drains.

It moved in multiple directions at once, growing so big that it filled a quarter of the room already. Tetsuya tried to subtly head towards the exit, but the creature lunged for the door and slammed it shut. The outside source of light was gone now; the only light in the room was that of the shimmering glow the creature gave off.

“What the hell...?” Tetsuya whispered, backing up until he bumped against a different shower. Reaching blindly for the shower head, he turned it on to its hottest setting and tested the temperature, hissing at the heat before pointing it at the monster. It lurched backwards, and he used that moment to make a dash for the door.

His fingertips grasped the doorknob, and then something cold and wet wrapped around his leg, and suddenly he was being pulled backwards. He fell over, trying to catch himself on his hands to keep from hitting the floor too hard.

He didn’t hit the floor, though.

The creature that he could only describe as a  _monster_ caught him, caught his hands, and he barely kept himself from falling face-first into it. Kicking at it, ripping himself free and managing to back away again, he reached for something, anything, turning on another shower when he grabbed the handle and then was suddenly dragged away from it.

Tetsuya’s eyes widened in shock when he spun and saw just what he was up against.

It was rippling, grotesque, making disgusting slurping noises as it grabbed at his feet and hands and tried to pull him in. It looked to have completely emerged from the drain, filling up a third of the room with its mass. He could still see the opposite end of the room through it, but only faintly; it was more opaque than translucent, but the opacity was milky and pale with specks of darker, more solid blue, like freckles scattered over its body.

He tried to back away, but it had his legs up to the knees now. When he looked down, he realized he’d been pulled to the center of the mass. There was no way he could get out now.

_No, no..._

The sensation was cold; it caught his wrists, and the hairs on his arms stood straight up. The rest of the shower room, though, was hot and humid from the water. Tetsuya wriggled, tried to struggle against it, but it was condensing around him. He was being lifted higher into the air, and then his body was being taken farther in, until just his chest, shoulders, and head stuck out above it. Even his arms were enveloped, wrists pulled together behind him.

It was hopeless at this point, he thought. Was it trying to eat him? He couldn’t see any digestive organs - in fact, he couldn’t really see any organs at all, and considering it had arisen from the drains he didn’t think it had any. His skin tingled. He wasn’t sure whether it was temperature, repulsion, or some other factor.

Then, before he could question anymore, he felt the slime wrap around each leg individually, felt like he was being _caressed_. His legs were pushed apart so quickly that it completely ejected his feet from the monster’s body. That helped him in regard to body temperature, but not exactly when it came to comfort.

Hissing, he wriggled to try to get away when he felt the slime press against his ass, sliding over it, slipping. Trying and failing to press in.

“Shit!” he gasped when it parted his legs farther, stretching them much farther than they were meant to go. “Shit, stop it, stop it - ” Tetsuya wiggled more fiercely, managing to pull most of his body out of the writhing, gooey mass, if only for a few moments. “What the hell...” he gasped, continuing to struggle against the creature.

It loosened its grip on his legs, but kept them held apart and pulled his body farther into its own. It continued to slowly rub against his ass, and suddenly it was rubbing against his cock, too, and he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. Suddenly, when the monster felt him start to relax, he was pulled down into it entirely.

He was terrified at first that he wouldn’t be able to breathe, or that it would burn, but as he tried to take in a breath through his mouth, he suddenly tasted _sweetness_. Cold and sweet, the slime brushed against his tongue and the back of his throat, letting oxygen pass easily through its body and into his. Tetsuya’s fists uncurled, he stopped fighting against the creature, instead letting it take him deeper into itself, closer to its core. It was warmer there, less like he was freezing. Still it continued to push and press against his ass, gliding against his cock, _teasing_  him until he was trying to follow its rhythm, silently begging for more.

There was no sound here, he reflected, except for what sounded like soft clicks and the squelching, explicit sounds made as it glided against his skin, happily suckled on his skin softly, drawing the warmth from it.

Tetsuya realized suddenly, as it began to press at his asshole once again, that it was too smooth and malleable to work its way in on its own. So, intoxicated by the taste, the feel of being completely swallowed up by something so wet, so needy, he reached back and pressed a finger into himself, gasping silently and taking the slime farther down his throat in the process.

Before he’d processed what he was doing, he was fisting himself, spreading out his fingers that had been saturated in the slime, easily brushing them against his nerves, and he heard the beautiful, _fucking horrible_ , ineffable sloshing and squelching as he began to fuck himself on his hand desperately - until the slime was squeezing around his body, and he realized it had heated up more.

His skin tingled with the heat now, and he mouthed an apology for keeping the beast waiting on him for so long. He pulled his fist out, whimpering at the loss, and reached to pull his ass cheeks apart, pressing his fingers in his hole and stretching it open to allow it easy access, his eyes clouded over with mindless lust.

“Fuck me,” he mouthed, kicking his legs out, holding himself farther open when it pressed curiously against him. “Fuck me, fuck me ‘til I can’t feel anything, take me!”

It sucked at him, just inside his ass, rubbed at the very edges and _sucked_  and he opened his mouth and screamed soundlessly. Suddenly, roughly, the monster pushed him down against the floor, and still he stuck his ass up for it, feeling the heat of its core finally _finally_  pushing in. He felt the writhing mass push past his fingers, and waited until he could feel it coating his inner walls with its juices before he released himself and began to lick and suck at the slime in his mouth, forcibly taking it down his throat.

_Shit, it tastes so good, it feels so good. I want more, I want it to fuck me until I hurt -more, more..._

He never thought he’d be thinking such things, but at the same time he wasn’t exactly thinking. “More,” he whined into nothingness, rocking back against the heat that explored his ass languidly. “More, please.”

With his legs and arms suspended inside the gelatinous creature, he could only move back against it and open up his throat to encourage it to explore that, too. He began to roll his hips rhythmically. Eventually, once the monster was done exploring, done sucking up everything he had inside of him, it got the idea and pulled out, then pushed in hard and fast, and he choked on a wail, desperately thrusting back against it.

There was no rhythm to it, no calculation, just blind lust and desperation. Eventually, the slime squeezed around his entire body, held him still as it began to violently fuck him, its core heating up more and more as it grew more excited until Tetsuya felt like his ass was on fire, and he was screaming but it was all mindless pleasure. Whimpering, gasping, his body heating up so quickly he felt like he would burn and die and still he would crave for this.

The core pressed inside of him grew in size, expanding, and he twisted his body, curled to see and to watch, saw just how big the monster had grown, cried as it pushed deeper and deeper into his body until it couldn’t go any farther, and then it just made itself _bigger_. It brushed against all of his walls with every violent, needy thrust.

_Fuck,_  he thought, because the _noises_  were so loud, so clear and so horrible, the fluids inside of him sloshing around. Still he could taste the sweetness, clearly drugging him somehow, clearly stimulating his brain, too, to make him feel this way.

Tetsuya realized that the super-heated core of the monster was more opaque now, that he couldn’t see through it when it pulled back, and he realized that it was about to cum. He was, too, and he felt some of the slime latch around his cock in anticipation when he began to leak.

Then, striking deep inside of him, it pulled itself off of him until it covered only his hips down. The sudden feeling of switching back to true oxygen, like he was only just breathing for the first time, along with the violent fucking, the slime wriggling in his ass, drove him to insanity, and he came with a broken cry, his back arching against the floor, his body slipping, covered in sweet-smelling goo.

The monster rippled inside of him, pressed farther. So far that he felt its cum pouring through his emptied intestines until his scream was gargled by it, and it was spilling from his mouth, all over his face. It poured from his ass, too, when the monster pulled away, and it was so much thicker than the slime itself, pristine milk white. It clogged up his throat, his ass, his entire body.

It was _bitter_ , such an abrupt change of pace that his hips gave a flimsy jerk and he somehow managed to hit another orgasm, although no cum splattered across his torso; there was nothing left in his body, no substance. Tetsuya coughed, then swallowed it down, and watched with horrified curiosity as more spilled out from his ass accordingly.

He was too weak to push himself up properly. Every muscle had been pulled taut, and although his mind was too fuzzy to process pain right now, he knew it would hurt unbearably when he came down from the high.

When the monster slid away from him - now almost completely translucent, he noticed - he whimpered, falling completely still. He noticed there was only one shower on now. The one nearest to him, where he’d left his shampoo and body soap. The water was cold.

Once the creature slid away, back down the drain, it was completely dark. Tetsuya laid there and listened to the water, his chest heaving, his body beyond spent.

An hour or two later, the door creaked open, slowly, a bit at a time. Tetsuya’s feet were illuminated in the light from the locker room, and then the door was abruptly pushed open the rest of the way. It burned his eyes even from behind the lids.

“Oh my god,” came Akashi’s voice. “There’s more than one?”

He heard two people. One was Akashi, and... It was Kagami who pulled him up from the ground and gently took him over to a shower to run warm water over his slimy skin, silent but clearly disgusted and horrified.

“What...” Tetsuya coughed. Kagami wiped cum from his lips. “...Akashi-kun? ‘More than one’?” He blinked his eyes open. Akashi was leaned over him, helping Kagami wash his body. His wrists were bandaged up. Hidden.

At Tetsuya’s inquisitive stare, Akashi wordlessly stuck his tongue out to reveal odd, circular bruising, then rolled up his pant leg to reveal the same markings. “This is what I came to talk to you about.”

The two redheads got Tetsuya into clothes, and Kagami lugged Tetsuya onto his back to start carrying him home. It was dead silent between the three for a while, and then Akashi glanced over. His lips parted, and he hesitated, then said quietly, “I...enjoyed it.”

“...Yes,” Tetsuya replied, still tasting the sweetness on his tongue. “So did I.”


	3. powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried writing this three times.  
> this version popped into my head.
> 
> here you go.

“Mibuchi, please, I - I need help.”

_ “Sei-chan? What’s going on? Where are you? I’ll be right there.” _

Hyperventilating and panicking, Seijuurou scanned the area to see if he could find any street signs, squeaking when he heard the crash that meant another streetlight had been shattered. “I don’t know,” he whispered, his chest heaving. “I-I was just - I was just dissociating and now I don’t know where I am and something is chasing me. Mibuchi, I think it’s - I think it’s the thing I told you about. From - from a couple months ago. I’m scared.” Why had he been dissociating, anyway? He couldn’t even remember how he got to that point in the first place.

_ “Sei-chan, you’ll be okay. Just try to stay calm.” _ He heard shuffling from both the phone and the area surrounding him, and he flinched at another noise, sprinting to the next streetlight over, away from whatever was pursuing him ( _ whatever _ , he thought, but he knew what it was).  _ “Do you see any intersections, or any addresses? Are there any buildings you can go into right now?” _

He tried to breathe, looking around, putting Mibuchi on speaker and turning on the flashlight on his phone. “There’s a - a ramen restaurant, but it’s closed. It’s next to a supermarket, and - there’s a broken-down hotel, too. Mibuchi, I don’t know how I got here, it’s breaking the streetlights, I can’t...”

_ “I know where you are,” _ Mibuchi cut him off, although his tone was still soft.  _ “I will be there in twenty minutes, Sei-chan, can you stay in the light and wait for me that long?”  _ Mibuchi’s voice on the other line was like a soothing spirit, calming him, allowing him to think properly. At least for now.

Seijuurou took a deep breath and then nodded. “Okay,” he said. “I can wait twenty minutes.”

Mibuchi never hung up, and so neither did he. He caught a glimpse of the monster, and ran to the next streetlight down, shining the flashlight towards it. “Get away from me,” he choked out. “I don’t want you here, get away...”

He knew how smart the creature was from their previous encounter. Normally he would attempt to outwit the being -  _ outwitting _ people was  _ easy _ for him in any other occasion, but after suddenly coming to on a dark street, being chased, his adrenaline pumping... It was difficult to think at all.

He heard another streetlight smash, but this time it was the next one over,  _ behind him  _ \- he froze, backing up to stand in the middle of the light. His breath hitched. There was no other light source around him. The streets were dark and abandoned, though the sidewalks were worn from midday pedestrians. There were no traffic lights; it was a low traffic area, where no one drove by at night since nothing was open.

“Mibuchi,” Seijuurou breathed, looking around, fearful. “I’m trapped. There’s... I don’t know what to do. Mibuchi - ”

_ “Fifteen minutes, Sei-chan. I’m almost there. It’s okay.” _

He heard it moving, the monster, although he wasn’t sure where it was, where it was coming from. He heard Mibuchi’s breathing from his phone speaker. Mibuchi was running. For a moment, except for the other phone on the line, there was dead silence.

Then, Seijuurou felt something touch the top of his head, and he screamed just as the light went out. The creature recoiled as he pointed the phone flashlight up at it. He backed away, trying to keep his eyes on it. But there was no more light, and it was too fast. It was too fast. It got behind him before he could turn to look, and he cried out again as a tentacle grabbed at his wrist, then both of his ankles, pulling him into an alleyway.

“No, no no no no, please! Please stop!” Seijuurou kept a firm grip on the phone, hardly hearing Mibuchi’s voice despite the fact that his friend was panicking with him. He pointed the flashlight again. The monster let him go for a moment, but then it yanked him off balance. He dropped the phone after a solid smack on the wrist, and it pulled him out of reach. “Fuck! No, M-Mibuchi! Please hurry, please, I need you - mmmf - ...”

A familiar tentacle forced itself into his mouth, and he tried to bite down on it but it was slimy and slick, and slipped around without his teeth managing to do any real damage. He rolled himself onto his stomach and grabbed the tentacle to try to forcibly pull it out, sobbing at this point, but it was too slippery - and then his wrists were being drawn back, bound together behind him. 

_ “Sei-chan, I’ll be there soon, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry!” _

Seijuurou tried to scream again. Maybe someone would hear. He didn’t know whether the monster understood human speech. If it did, it certainly didn’t seem to be in a rush, nor did it have any intention of moving them to some other location with the human struggling so valiantly in its grasp.

_ Shit, shit, shit!  _ There it was again - the taste of coffee, forcing itself down his throat, and he tried to cough it up. His sweatpants were pulled off and flung aside, and his kicking legs gradually grew weaker. Seijuurou tried to pull them back together. His thighs flexed, shook as they stubbornly clamped themselves together. He couldn’t resist the aphrodisiac forever, though. Eventually his sharp mind grew addled, his thoughts swimming in a murky haze, and although he gave a muffled cry as he felt those thin little tendrils push past the tight ring of muscle, he couldn’t resist anymore.

His cheek pressed to the concrete beneath him while his legs and hips were suspended in midair. His breath was still panicked at first, but gradually even it slowed and relaxed. Seijuurou gave a low whine, wriggling briefly before beginning to lazily suck down the slimy drink offered to him. He heard his phone speaker, but he didn’t care anymore. His eyes drifted shut. Something more pushed into his ass, a little bit at a time - a tongue-like appendage that drove his nerves to insanity. He moaned, desperately trying to buck back against it and whimpering as it rubbed over his prostate,  _ licking _ at it.

“Fuuuck,” he gasped when the tentacle pulled away from his lips. “Oh, fuck... Please, I need you, please - aahhh, fuck me...” The monster caressed his hair, shoving farther into his ass, and he moaned loudly, panting with each of its unhurried thrusts. “Yeah - ahh, yeah, so good - please, fuck -  _ yes _ !”

_ “Sei-chan, I’m almost there. Please be okay...” _

_ I’m sorry, Mibuchi, _ he barely had the room to think, and then more tentacles were pushing in, beginning to eagerly stretch him open wider. Pulsing in his ass, twirling around each other and exploring his insides. He stared blankly at the cement, groaning and panting.  _ I wish he didn’t have to hear this.. _

Eventually, he felt the monster’s barbed cock teasing his hole, catching against it until he was jerking back and practically fucking it himself. “Please,” he begged. “Please, pound my ass. I need... I need more, I need you to fuck me - l-like you did before. Pleeeaaaase...”

Seijuurou didn’t know how to describe the noise it made - but it carried vibrations up through his body, and his moan was so wrecked, so broken, as it forced itself in and began to fuck him, exactly as he’d asked, although he was sure that didn’t come across via words so much as his wanton behavior. He gasped, his hips rocking back, a crisp slapping sound meeting his ears with every thrust. He was losing it so fast. Lust softened his sharp features. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. His addled mind processed nothing but pleasure now, disregarding the strain of his muscles as his legs were pulled farther apart to make room. With each thrust, he let out a little groan, a whimper, a gasp. 

“Ah, ah, ah - nn, fuck. Fuck, fuck me, so fucking good! Yes, please, fuck me harder! Take my ass, cum in my ass, I want - hhnn, oh shit...shit, shit...”

Despite its lack of language comprehension, it knew how he had spoken to it before and it knew exactly how he felt around it when he enjoyed it. It knew how much he had taken before, and it  _ remembered _ how much was too much. So it buried deep into him with each thrust, fucking him harder than he thought physically possible, slamming against his sensitive prostate until he was seeing stars. 

The beast pistoned into him. It pulsed in his ass, each barb caressing the inner walls and teasing him in the way a human never could. His thighs tensed up, his hips jerking back. The monster made that same crooning whistle as it had before, and he felt so, so full all over again. Cum poured into his ass, and then it pulled out. And cum was spilling over his back; it dirtied his hair, his arms which were still bound behind him, the Rakuzan jacket thrown on over his undershirt. As he came he was being rolled over, and he obediently opened his mouth to drink up, jerking up into nothing but air. It saturated his body, and it felt so, so good.. 

It crooned again, and as Seijuurou licked his lips, swallowing the sweet cream, he was pulled up from the ground, pulled to lean against the monster’s body. His arms were released. He braced himself up helplessly and suddenly grew aware that he’d never touched its real body before. It had become intimately familiar with every part of his own, but he had never touched it before. The skin felt uncomfortably like a human’s, although it was smooth and hairless. He heard another whistle. It tore off the rest of his clothes, pushed his jacket from his shoulders and tossed his ruined undershirt aside. Its body was so warm in the cold air...

Seijuurou reached down of his own accord to bring the tentacle back to his ass, pulling it back inside of him and beginning to ride it without further ado. He moaned as the monster let itself sink to the ground, let him take over. His knees hit the concrete this time, his thighs straining as he fucked himself on the monster’s throbbing cock. Sei braced himself up with his hands on either side of the bulbous, cream-colored creature. His head bowed low, eyes squeezed shut. Tears rolled down his cheeks. It spanked his ass from time to time with a few tentacles - he gave a broken cry, letting his tongue loll out from his mouth as he worked himself into a frenzy to get them both off.

“Sei-chan!”

This time, Mibuchi’s voice was close, coming from a block away. Seijuurou heard the lag come from his speaker. He paid no mind to it, felt the monster desperately jerk up into him as he brought himself down on it. It still aimed at his prostate, driving him mad with pleasure, and he found that he hoped he could return the favor. As his muscles began to struggle, it wrapped a few tentacles around his torso, helping him move up and down. 

“Fuck,” he croaked, “it’s so fucking good... Ah, I need more of you, please give me more. Give me more cum. Fill me up, give me all you’ve got, I wanna taste it all... Please~...”

He heard a squeak from somewhere behind him, heard the call end. His body shielded the monster underneath him from the light as it flashed over them. He felt eyes taking in his appearance - covered in cum and still taking the barbed cock up his ass. His spine curved, ass clenching with each drop. Another tentacle spanked him. He gave a yelping moan. 

“I - I’m sorry, M-Mibuchi,” Seijuurou groaned, shooting a glance over his shoulder, some form of sentience and self-awareness returning to his eyes, if only for a moment. He was crying. Both of them were. He looked away. “Ahh, I’m sorry. Please don’t look... I can’t...control myself. Please, don’t look...” He choked on a moan, then, his hips sinking down on the stiff tentacle, and he seized up around it as he came a second time. “Aah, fuck, yes... Please, yes...”

It only took a few more violent thrusts upwards before the monster came again, too, and he whimpered. Only when he was choking down the sweetness that filled his body up so completely did he begin to come back to himself, just barely. 

“Fuck...” Seijuurou lifted up off of the monster and watched as it touched his hair fondly once more before letting him go and fleeing into the darkness. When he collapsed, rolling onto his side and licking his lips free of the slimy fluid, he noticed that his knees were scratched up and bleeding. He couldn’t feel anything beyond the tingling right now.

“Sei-chan,” he heard his dear friend sob. A warm hand took his. He barely managed to curl his fingers around it. “Sei-chan, I’m so sorry, I was too late..”

“No, I’m sorry,” Seijuurou groaned, his vision blurring. “Ah... I’m so pathetic against it, aren’t I? What’s wrong with me? W-why do I... Why do I enjoy it so much? Is it even...?” He didn’t finish his sentence, but Mibuchi heard the rest of the question anyway. 

“It is. Of course it is. You didn’t want to. It drugged you.” Mibuchi sniffled. A coat that smelled like him, like lavender and sugar and safety, draped over Sei's body. “Let’s get you somewhere warm and safe, okay? I’ll never leave you alone like that again, I promise. I’ll stay by your side from now on. I’m sorry I’m so bad at protecting you.”

Blinking, beginning to shake even worse now that his body was catching up and he realized how much he hurt, how badly his knees and thighs burned, how cold it was outside, Seijuurou grunted. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I was powerless to begin with.”


End file.
